DB Hero's Beginning Prelude: The Departure of the fated children
by Futuretrunks735
Summary: A short story of the Fate of the two Children Goku, and Clark (Kakarrot and Kal-Jor) In the World of Dragon ball.


**I Do not Own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball GT There the Soul Property of FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, And Akira Toriyama.**

 **And Superman is owned by DC Comics.**

The Departure of the fated children.

The 7th Universe November, 1972.

East District 439, Mount Paozu, Japan - Night

An old man by the name Gohan was walking in the woods of East District 439, Mount Paozu gathering firewood. Not knowing his life was about to change for the rest of his life.

Mean while Though the heavens past the moon, though the Universe, Though the limitless void, in another galaxy. A minuscule red dot appears growing larger, spreading evenly into a blazing red sun. The fiery red sun grows smaller Beyond it the planet Krypton.

On the Outskirts of Krypton - Day

As we approach the white, prismatic crystalline mountains of the planet, suddenly there is an ominous rumbling nose and before out eyes, the crystals crack. Fissures appears. We see a gleaming, quick silver lake. Abruptly: more rumbling noises and large, jagged crystals rend the placid surface. surging up violently.

In the City of Krypton - Day

Krypton is a magical city, constructed entirely of pure white crystalline matter that encloses and protects everything from the blaming red sun. as we track back, the futuristic glass buildings, glass sky-ways, tunnel and encloses gardens, evidence of a far-advanced civilization, sudden small cracks appears in various structures as we see this, Somber voices of different men, each saying "No," in a firm voice.

Council room on Planet Krypton - Day

A futuristic ally designed room that over looks the city of Krypton. The room is austere, dominated by an enormous angled, black table. From somewhere inside the table it's self, a series of very complicated equations appear. Seated around the table are twelve members of the council of elders.

The Chief First Elder who has been looking out of the window. As the last "No" is spoken, he turns towards the man in front of a young man and speaks: "No. I'm sorry, Jor-El, but the decision of the Elders is unanimous" ,The First Elder said.

Jor-El, a handsome intelligent man; great intensity about him was leaning Forwards, passionately "But you can't ignore these facts!" ,Jor-El yelled gesturing towards the equations onside the black table. "It's Suicide! Worse then that, It's genocide." ,Jor-El said.

"Jor-El. Be warned, This tone of yours approaches insolence." ,The First Elder warned.

"My, friends, I'm not a rash, impulsive person. I'm not given to while, unsupported statements. We must evacuate this planet immediately!" ,Jor-El yelled.

"You are one of Krypton's greatest scientists Jor-El -" ,The First Elder said.

"Then -" ,Jor-El replied.

"But so is Vond-El" ,The First Elder said.

"Thank you... And it isn't that we question your data. The facts are undeniable It's your Conclusions we find insupportable" ,Vond-El said.

"I tell you this planet will explode in thirty days!" ,Jor-El yelled.

"And I tell you that Krypton is simply shifting it's orbit." ,Vond-El said.

"You ask me to stand by while every men, Woman, and child are Destroyed!" ,Jor-El yelled again.

"We warn you Jor-El, This is insubordination." ,The second Elder warned.

"The Mater is closed. Do you agree?" ,The first Elder asked, as there is a long beat of silence. "Do you defy the Council?" ,The first elder asked.

"I have sworn to uphold the laws of Krypton." ,Jor-El Replied bitterly.

"This discussion is terminated. The decision of the council is final. You will cease pursuing this matter. Any attempt by you to continue, to create a climate of fear and panic among the populace, will be deemed an act of insurrection!" ,The first Elder Yelled.

"And if I don't obey?" ,Jor-El replied.

"Jor-El be reasonable" , the second Elder replied sadly.

"And If I don't?" ,Jor-El asked determined.

"You will be banished to the . endless imprisonment in the Phantom Zone - the eternal prison yourself created." ,The First elder Replied.

A large video-type screen appears, illuminated. At first, what looks like to be an abstract grid pattern manifests itself, by degrees, it sharpens to a clear image of: The Phantom Zone.

Phantom Zone - Space

Imprisoned in a crystalline structure that swirls though the interstellar space void are the four horrifying faces the the Phantom Zone Villains: the monstrous Non, the cruel General Zod. the masked visage of the beautiful raven- haired Ursa, Mocking grin of Jak-El. (Will be important on in the future) Surrounded by massive tentacle, Which both secure and monitor them, they writhe in anguish in their prison, fighting against the glass cage that pens them in eternal banishment. The impression we get is truly terrifying. Strange, Muffled Noises, Cries and Howls penetrate the stillness of the space void.

Council Room - Day

"An irredeemable criminal? You compare me to them?" ,Jor-El asked.

"If you persist, you leave us with no choice." ,The first Elder replied.

"Will you abide by the decision of the Council's opinion?" ,The second Elder asked.

"I have heard your decision." ,Jor-El replied. very quietly.

"Will you abide by the Council's opinion?" ,The first Elder asked forcefully.

"Neither my wife nor I will attempt to leave Krypton." ,Jor-El replied firmly.

The Outskirts of City of Krypton Day/Night.

Jor-El's house stand bathed in a strange glow of the Kryptonian night.

Inside of Jor-El's Laboratory - Krypton Night.

A large room with complicated equipment is scattered everywhere. Jor-El is working on something that looks like a computer in the center of the room as Lara, Jor-El's wife enters and watches him as he places glowing crystals into the heart of the machine. "I have programmed the memory cells with the problems he will face." ,Jor-El said as Lara does not seem impressed. "It's the only logical conclusion If he remains here, he'll be as dead as..." ,Jor-El didn't finish his sentence

"As we will be." ,Lara finished it for him.

"Lara, Please..." ,Jor-El said.

"But why earth, Jor-El? They're piratically animals." ,Lara said.

"They are primitive, Lara, but they are not animals." ,Jor-El replied.

"A million years behind us. Jor-El he's only a baby." ,Lara pleaded.

"Their atmosphere will sustain him. He will look like one of them." ,Jor-El said comforting.

"He'll be weightless." ,Lara said.

"Yes, true, but on other worlds there would be other problems - heat, cold, no life, No life support systems...No, Lara, believe me; Earth is the least of evils On earth, his lighter gravity will render his almost Weightless - That can't be helped. But with his denser molecular structure, he will be strong. He will be fast, He will be virtually invulnerable." ,Jor-El replied trying to see the good.

"He will be odd, different" ,Lara said in despair.

"Will, physiologically, he... Won't quiet fit. Besides it's not like I'm sending him to Bardock's home Planet." ,Jor-El replied.

"You don't mean Planet Vegeta? That's two million light years away from us!" ,Lara yelled.

"Yes, and I fear that Planet will be as dead as ours in a Month also." ,Jor-El replied.

Mean while on Planet Vegeta _**(Yes, I'm using the last chapter of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman and The TV Movie Spacial Bardock: The Father of Goku for the Planet Vegeta part of the Story with a little Improved moment.)**_

Planet Vegeta, The Saiyans were a people of war and just like all saiyan babies they were destine to fight.

The Belligerent Saiyans were fighting Day and night Under the evil ruler Freeza to take over various planets...

"Hm?! Mr. Bardock We've been orders to retreat!" ,The Soldier said.

"What?" ,Bardock asked.

"All Saiyans are to turn to Planet Vegeta Immediately!" ,The Soldier replied.

"All Saiyans? but what for?" ,Bardock asked.

Saiyan spacepod - Space

"We're almost there." ,The Soldier said.

"..." ,Bardock was silent.

"I've never head of anything like this before. But what's the meaning of this? Apparently is was an order from that damned Freeza." ,The Soldier said.

"Take your scouter off, They'll hear you." ,Bardock warned.

"Oh... right." ,The Soldier said.

"It's been a while since we've been back." ,Bardock said.

approaching Planet Vegeta

"Look it's Freeza's ship." ,The Bardock said.

"You're right! what's it doing here?" ,The Soldier asked.

"... I have a hunch there's more to this then what we've been told..." ,Bardock said.

"You're thinking to much. Ha Ha Ha..." ,The Soldier said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" ,Bardock asked.

On Planet Vegeta

"Hey, Bardock. Long time no see. Good to see you're still alive." ,Another Soldier said.

"Hey, have you heard anything about why were all summoned back?" ,Bardock asked.

"Nah. Maybe he found a Juicy Planet or something. Oh, the Guys from Freeza's Army were asking around about A Super Saiyan." ,The other Soldier replied.

"A Super Saiyan? As in the Legendary Super Saiyan?" ,Bardock asked.

Freeza's ship - Space

"Super Saiyan? Master Freeza, I'm sure just the usual heroic legends we head about all the time." ,Freeza's Soldier said.

"I know but I cannot overlook the slightest possibility Anyhow, The Saiyan Race are a bit to proud to be truly Loyal to me. It's about time I wiped them out along with their planet." ,Freeza replied.

"That's a petty The saiyan ,ale really good combatants" ,Freeza's Soldier said.

"Humph.. By they way, how many Saiyans have returned to Planet Vegeta so Far?" ,Freeza asked.

"Most of them should be back in another month or so. But it will probably take a little longer for every single one to come back..." ,Freeza's Soldier replied.

"I cannot wait that long. We will execute our plan in a months time..." ,Freeza said.

"But won't the surviving Saiyans suspect you?" ,Freeza's Soldier said.

"Ha ha ha... Just tell this that a Huge Meteor fell on the planet." ,Freeza replied.

Planet Vegeta - Day

"Oh, Welcome home, Mr. Bardock." ,A Soldier flying above greeted.

"Yeah." ,Bardock replied walking to Gine.

"There are only several thousand Saiyans living on planet Vegeta Being a war-mongering race, The cannot increase their Population that Easily." ,Bardock though to himself.

"Hey, I'm home, Gine." ,Bardock said.

"Bardock!" ,Gine yelled.

"The town sounds like We're having a festavle." ,Bardock said as he wraps his arms around his wife.

"Yeah, It's because everybody's back." ,Gine replied hugging her husband back.

"Wheres Raditz?" ,Bardock asked.

"He's already a combatant He was sent to some planet with Prince Vegeta. But it's a far-off planet so he hasn't come back yet." ,Gine replied as she was taking her gloves off.

"Prince Vegeta, huh... That's one pain in the neck to have as a partner..." ,Bardock said.

"Is Kakarrot still inside the Incubator?" ,Bardock asked.

"Yes it's been three months, So I'll get him out soon You wanna go see him?" ,Gine asked.

Incubator room

"He's grown big." ,Bardock said.

"Yeah, he looks just like you doesn't he? especially that unique Hairdo." ,Gine replied.

"... I'll go steal a spacepod at night. We're going to launch him to a different Planet." ,Bardock said.

"What?! Being an infiltration baby can be vary dangerous! Why do we have to do that now?!" ,Gine yelled.

"It's for Kakarrot's safety..." ,Bardock replied.

"What?! What do you mean?" ,Gine replied.

"Freeza's up to something... I sense the Presence of Death..." ,Bardock replied.

Planet Vegeta - Night

"It's not like you to be worried about your kid." ,Gine said flying behind Bardock.

"I must have gotten it from you because your such a softy." ,Bardock replied caring a spacepod with baby Goku inside.

"Hey, why can't we all escape somewhere together?" ,Gine asked.

"We can't they'll find us with the scouters. I've programmed the pod to head to a distant planet called earth. The planet has plenty of food. but the humans and natural resources aren't worth much. It'll be a perfect place for him" ,Bardock replied.

"If Bardock's wrong we'll come get you as soon as we can!" ,Gine said as she looks inside of the pod.

"Remember, you mustn't look at the full moon for too long." ,Bardock said looking inside the pod also.

"I'll tell Raditz about this too." ,Gine said.

"You have to stay alive." ,Bardock said.

"Take care..." ,Gine said also as the pod takes off leaving only Bardock and Gine alone.

In a Concrete dome - Krypton - Night

A sudden fissure cracks as the Council of Elders, still in session as They Listen attentively to a uniformed officer standing before the.

"Energy input to Jor-El's personal quarters is now in excess." ,The Military officer said.

"Are you absolutely certain?" ,The first Elder asked.

"We are inspecting an energy shortage on his sector. Data received indicates that the loss of energy is due to miss-use of energy." ,The Military Officer replied.

"Then you must investigate..." ,The first elder said reluctantly

"And if the investigation proves positive?" ,The second Elder asked as a massive jagged crack suddenly runs down the length of the huge crystalline window. For a second the Elders turn, regarding it then turns back to business.

"Then we will have to banish Jor-El to the Phantom Zone..." ,The first Elder replied sadly to the officer.

Jor-El's Laboratory - Night.

Jor-El is closing panels around the machines in the center of the room. It has taken a deltoid shape.

"Lara, there isn't much time." ,Jor-El said urgently as Lara turns away from him. "You see.. You still have some vestiges of primitive... what is the word they used to say?" ,Jor-El asked.

"'Feelings'." ,Lara replied.

"You've been doing some research in the archives." ,Jor-El said.

"I want to know what is child is going to face." ,Lara replied.

"Then you have one of these 'feelings.' called: 'love'." ,Jor-El smiled.

A sudden tremor produces an ominous creaking sound, growing louder. Now a large crack appears in the wall. Instinctively, Lara runs to her husband's arms for safely Then, at the last second, she overcomes this 'weakness' and steps back from him.

"And you? Don't feel something?" ,Lara asked as Jor-El turns away, unable to admit the emotions he feels.

City of Krypton - Krypton Day/Night

Three Military Men descends a long glass-Enclosed walkway to an awaiting land vehicle hovering above the ground. as They take their seats, the vehicle moves quickly along the glass street approaching a tall structure with crowds of people busily rushing by. A tremor shakes the ground and a thin fissure appears on the side of a building, visible to all. No one pays attention to this as the land vehicle continues on.

Nursery

Lara gently picks up a small baby from it's cot. She carries it across the room, enters a glass elevator and descends.

City of Krypton - Night

The Police vehicle races along.

Inside the Laboratory

The baby has been fastens in the module With a small blue suit was folded up neatly beside the baby with a bright red shield with red "S" on top of it. Lara reluctantly steps back and Jor-El secures and seals all opening, The baby vanishes from sight. Pressing a series of control buttons, the module automatically sides into a larger deltoid spacecraft and is sealed in.

Krypton

The police car races along its track - as a giant crystal formations, erupt, bend, crack.

In the Laboratory

A glass facing the capsule slides open as the capsule runs a ramp into the launcher raised as 50 degrees. The Ceiling above react exposing the entire room to glow of the Krypton night.

In a police car

The helmeted figures of the polish as the vehicle races though the glass tunnel.

In the Laboratory

The glass wall closes. The Whole room shakes in a violent tremor as Jor-El ties to get the engines fired.

Krypton

The police vehicles approaches Jor-El's house. but never reaches it. A huge tremor dislodges a mass of crystal, which crashes down onto the track and crushed the vehicle.

In the Laboratory

The tremor continues in the lab, tons of crystals begin to crash down into the room, as Jor-El frantically ties to fire the rocked with a last despite effort, he lunges forward amid the tumbling debris and hit the button that ignites the Engine for take off.

Planet Vegeta - Night Bardock's dream

"Bardock..." ,A voice whispers

"Who are you show your self! Come out I know your here!" ,Bardock commanded.

"Bardock!" ,The voice got louder as Bardock looks towards the figure. "You know who I am don't you Bardock?" ,The figure asked.

"Yes... y-your my son." ,Bardock said trying to reach for him.

"It's not to late father. To be Different then him." ,The voice said as the vision turns into Freeza as everything turns red and Bardock shoots up in a sweat.

"Where am I? This is madness. Where I was seemed just as real as this. Freeza, I've got to stop this." ,Bardock thought to himself as he quickly starts to get up and run off.

"Bardock? What are you doing?" ,Gine asked as she starts to sit up.

"I've got to stop Freeza. He's going to blow up the planet!" ,Bardock yelled as Gine's eyes widens.

"Then we've got to get out of here!" ,Gine said.

"No, You've got to get out of here by yourself and keep watch over out son on earth." ,Bardock said.

"What about you?" ,Gine asked.

"I'm going to stay here and fight Freeza." ,Bardock said.

"N-no, I-i need you Bardock..." ,Gine said as she starts to tear up a little as Bardock gently wraps his arms and his tail around her.

"I know but our son will need someone to watch after him and make sure he grows up." ,Bardock said while holding Gine in an embrace

"O-okay..." ,Gine whispers

"I don't want you to look back got it?" ,Bardock asked.

"Y-yes..." ,Gine said tearing up a bit more.

"I know, I've never said this before but, I really do love you..." ,Bardock said lowly as Gine quickly kisses him.

"I-i love you too Bardock..." ,Gine said letting a small tear roll down her cheeks as she kissed him and he kisses her back.

"Now, go Gine..." ,Bardock said.

"R-right..." ,Gine said as she runs off to the launch room and Bardock runs off as he makes it to the top of the roof.

"He's t-there I can feel it. Gine and I are the only ones who knows.." ,Bardock said as he looked up.

/Flash Back

"I've given you this gift Bardock. You'll see the horror of your end. now you'll know how we've Felt. Ha. ha. ha." ,Bardock remembers what the strange Alien that gave him the power to see the future.

Planet Kanasa - Morning

"Why does Freeza want us to fight for this bump anyway? Is Freeza out of his tiny little mind or something?" ,A portly Saiyan said.

"Yeah, but not in this case. I think this planet has special energy or so I've heard." ,Bardock replied

"Yeah, I've heard the same thing They say your suppose to develop Psychic powers if you live here. Like being able to read minds and see the Future and stuff like that." ,Another Saiyan said.

"Freeza's just a paranoid freak. He's jump at the chance to be able to read minds." ,Bardock said.

"Now, that's a scary though. Freeza being able to read minds." ,Another Saiyan said as something comes up from a pile of rubble.

"I wish you baboons could read minds so you all could of heard the cries of my troops as they were being slaughtered!" ,The Alien said as he runs up towards Bardock as he turns and the Alien Disappears and strikes Bardock in the back of the neck as the portly saiyan jumps up and kicks the Kanasaian in the back sending him flying as the other blasts him as Bardock stands up.

"What the heck is going on!?" ,Bardock asked as the Kanasaian stand up in blue flames

"I have transmitted your destructive force into a more tolerable energy. Soon you all will die!" ,The Kanasaian yelled.

"Oh yea?! We'll see about that! Good bye." ,Bardock said.

"Wait, you have came here seeking Psychic power. Well I have given it to you Bardock." ,The Kanasaian said.

"He reads minds." ,Bardock said.

"You can too now Bardock. You have the power now too." ,The Kanasaian said.

"But why me? What are you talking about?" ,Bardock asked.

"The one who seeks the power. Freeza will never have it. I have given it to you as a gift Bardock. So that you could see." ,The Kanasaian said.

"See what?!" ,Bardock yelled.

"So you can see the horror of your end. now you'll know how we've Felt. Ha. ha. ha." ,The Kanasaian started laughing.

"Shut up!" ,Bardock yelled as he blasts the Kanasaian killing him.

"Instant BBQ huh You'll never know what you mind fight under the rocks these days. Pretty freaky creatures eh? Hey, Yo Bardock Hello?" ,The portly Saiyan asked as Bardock starts to fall forward onto the ground out cold.

End of flashback/

"Instead of waiting for the show I'll stop it. Even if I have to do it with my own two hands." ,Bardock though to himself as he clinches his fists. "Freeza I'm coming for you. You Murderous self serving traitor" ,Bardock said to himself as he jumps off the roof and starts to fly up towards Freeza's ship as he sees Freeza's Soldier's starts pouring out from the Ship as a few of the fires a energy blasts as Bardock but he flies right though it and elbows one of the Soldier's still flying towards the Ship. "Come on you cowards!" ,Bardock yelled as he fight off a few of the Soldier's that tried to stop him and a few of them tries to pile up on him but he files right though them breaking them off of him. But a few of them grips onto him as he still flies up towards the ship.

"Keep him away from the ship." ,One Soldier commanded the other

"Freeza!" ,Bardock yelled as he clinches his fist and blasts some of the Soldier's off of him and a few more grab on. "Freeza! Come out and fight me!" ,Bardock yelled as he stops in front of the ship. "You coward come out!" ,Bardock yelled again as the ship door opens up as from Freeza starts to come out of the ship as the Soldier's are shaking and lets go of Bardock.

"It's him!" ,One Soldier said.

"Freeza!" ,The other Soldier said.

"Lord Freeza." ,Another Soldier said.

"Long live Lord Freeza." ,Another Soldier said.

"Long live Lord Freeza!" ,The other shouted.

"Hehehe, No way you've lived long enough! Actually it's been too long for my taists." ,Bardock yelled as Freeza starts to raise up his hand and lifts one finger charging his Death Ball slowly. "Freeza, Listen up we quit! All of us Got it?! We don't work for you! Were free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work!" Bardock said as he Charges up his Final Spirit Cannon. "Oh, yeah there is one last thing. This is for the people we've killed in your name I wish we weren't foolish enough to obey you! Here! Have it!" ,Bardock yelled as he threw a his Final Spirit Cannon attack at Freeza but Freeza's Death Ball shot up and adsorbed the attack as Freeza starts to Laugh. "What! No Way!" ,Bardock yelled as the Death Ball got bigger as Freeza flicks his finger and throws it towards the planet as a small ship flies past it as Freeza never say it go by.

"No, Lord Freeza Please don't!" ,One Soldier yelled as the Ball starts to engulf them along with Bardock as he yells.

"Yes... I see now. It's you my son. You'll be the one who will beat Freeza." ,As Bardock cracks a grin. "Kakarrot!" ,Bardock yelled as the blast kills him and and Ball sinks into the planet causing it to crack as the entire planet explodes.

"Oh, my this is stupendous Wow, what a great show! Look at that!" ,Freeza yells as he laughs.

Space - Past Planet Krypton

"Kakarrot my son. Thank you for helping me your right I just wish I could of held you in my arms when I had the chance Good by my son." ,Bardock's spirit said as the ship whizzes by the planet. "Gine, by wife I'm sorry I was never there for you. I will always love you. Goodbye my wife." ,Bardock's spirit said as Gine was crying in her ship.

Planet Krypton - Launch Room

The rocket glides off into the night as the whole house begins to collapse

Jor-El's house

The house collapsed in ruins.

Module - Space

The space Module races away from this Disintegrating planet below towards the Zone of Silence.

Zone of Silence and Module - Space

The Four great villains, pressed against the Windows of the crystalline glass cage, watch the module hurtle past.

"Take us with you..." ,Villains voices echos.

Zone of Silence Capsule - Space

Over the Shoulder of the villains, the capsule heads off into the intergalactic void.

Zone of Silence

The villains turn their attention to the planet Krypton, now in total Eruption The red sun eats away into the core of the planet of Krypton, which suddenly explodes and implodes - Leaving a vast black void and the Villains forever in space or so we think as a Bulky Ship slowly ascends towards the Lonely Crystalline cage as a figure slowly takes this inside.

Module - Space

The module drives though space to the accompaniment of a steady electronic Bleeps.

Inside the Module

Several light on the complex instrument panel flash simultaneously with the sound of electronic Bleeps. A computer memory bank is repeating recorded data while machines register other space functions on graphs.

Computer - Jor-El's voice

"Early concepts of matter appear in the ancient Greek Philosophy. In the fifth century. Democritus defined a small unit as an atom, indivisible..."

Outside the Module

The Module voyages through space. A giant asteroid lost in the void is soaring towards the module at tremendous speed. The Module and the giant asteroid merely collided, The module sways in the wake of the huge mass of matter spinning on and away into the void.

Inside the Module

The control panels continue to flash and all gauges are stable as the COMPUTER REPEATS recorded tapes. The baby has grown in his metallic capsule with the survival tubes, instruments, and foam belts adapting to his increase in size as the years pass.

Computer - Jor-El's voice

"Index 19 Sonnet 101 - 'O Truant muse, What shall be thy amends for thy neglect of truth in beauty dy'd...?'

Outside the Module

Traveling through space, a tiny yellow dot that becomes larger as the module enters The Milky way Galaxy. The yellow dot grows rapidly into a flaming yellow sun.

Inside the Module

The control panel lights are flashing rapidly. The electronic BEEP quickens its squeal. The baby has grown.

Computer - Jor-El's voice

"Index 44. Language Syntax 5 Oriental dialects. Ching na Kai vo..."

Earths Atmosphere - Day

Two small ships crash landed a couple of feet from each other as Both boys were twenty feet away from there ships as Gohan as he hears two cries coming from where he was walking

"Hmm? Oh my goodness 2 little boys. What are you two doing out here little fellows." ,Gohan said as he gently picks them both up as a tail falls from one of the boys. "Oh what do you know A tail on one boy and no tail on the other. Ha ha ha one strange boy and a normal looking boy. But don't worry I'm a little odd myself. Believe it or not." ,Gohan said as the young boy with the tail kick him laughing as the other boy punches Gohan "Oh my you both are little stinkers aren't ya? You both should be more careful I'm old enough to be the both of your grandfather. Now lets see. I know what to call you both till i find where you both belong little fellas Look how about I call you Goku" ,Gohan said as he looks at the both with the tail. "And I'll call you, Clark" ,Gohan said as he looks at the boy with no tail as both babies were giggling at him. "Ah, so you both like that Then Goku and Clark it is." ,Gohan said.

On the other side of the earth another ship crash landed on earth as a Young female falls out of the ship out on Conscious as a pure black being stumbled upon her. "Oh my." The Person said as he walks up to her. "Good she's still breathing. I better take her up to Kami." ,The Person said as he picks her up and takes her to the lookout. **(She Will Become relevant sometime in the near future.)**

Earth – On top of the Lookout.

"Kami, I'm back and we have a badly hurt visitor." ,The Person said.

"Who is it Mr. Popo?" ,A green guy wearing a white robe with the Kanji "神" for Kami With a blue cape and a staff in one hand asked as he comes walking out.

"I don't know but she has a tail." ,Mr. Popo replied.

"Let me see here." ,Kami said as he starts to read her mind. "Oh my, She's been though quite a lot And Oh..." ,Kami said.

"What is it Kami?" ,Mr. Popo asked.

"Her race has a transformation. It's a giant ape like creature when she looks at the full moon and it comes along with the tail." ,Kami replied.

"Oh my. What should we do Kami?" ,Mr. Popo asked.

"Lets seal that power away so she won't be able to transform into that ape creature." ,Kami replied as he puts his hand on her forehead and uses his Ki to seal her transformation.

"K-kaka-rrot." ,Gine muttered

"Who is Kakarrot?" ,Mr. Popo asked.

"Apparently Kakarrot is her son. Did you happen to see someone with her?" ,Kami asked.

"No, Kami, I didn't." ,Mr. Popo replied.

"Hmm, I see. Let me check here." ,Kami said as he walks to the edge of the Lookout. "Hmm" ,Kami said as he starts to look down from the look out. "Ahh, There. I can sense a child with the type of power she has." ,Kami said as Gine slowly started to open her eyes.

"Oh my, Kami She's wakening up." ,Mr. Popo said as Kami starts walking towards them as Gine slowly sits up.

"W-where Am I?" ,Gine asked as she looks around and quickly stands up jumping back. "W-who are you? What Am I doing here?" ,Gine frantically asked.

"Easy, your on my look out. On the planet earth. And my attendant found you on Conscious." ,Kami replied.

"W-where's my baby?" ,Gine asked.

"I'll show you." ,Kami said as he walks back over to the edge of the lookout and Gine fallows him. "Right there I can sense him." ,Kami said as he points down as Gine nods.

"R-right." ,Gine replied.

"I didn't even catch your name." ,Kami said.

"I'm Gine." ,Gine introduced herself.

"I'm Kami. I'm the Guardian of Earth and this is my attendant Mr. Popo." ,Kami said.

"Hello, there." ,Mr. Popo said as Gine's stomach starts to growl "Oh my sounds like someone is hungry." ,Mr. Popo said.

"Y-yeah. I-i haven't eaten anything all day" ,Gine replied scratching her head with her tail and blushes sheepishly.

"Mr. Popo, Make our guest something to eat." ,Kami said.

"Yes Kami." ,Mr. Popo said as he leaves and comes back after a few minutes as Gine starts eating leaving empty plate after empty plate.

"Would you mind telling us why you were sent here?" ,Kami asked Gine.

"I was sent here to watch after my son." ,Gine replied as she glances down as she slowly starts to shake. "A-and I don't know what to do or where to go..." ,Gine said with tears rolling down here cheeks as Kami puts his hand on her shoulder.

"You can stay up here if you want too." ,Kami said.

"N-no, I don't want to intrude." ,Gine said wiping her eyes.

"No, I insist." ,Kami said.

"You sure?" ,Gine asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. And besides I can tell that one day you will meet Your son up here one day." ,Kami replied.

"R-really?" ,Gine asked ecstatically

"Yes." ,Kami replied.

"And are you sure I can stay up here and watch over him?" ,Gine asked.

"Yes, I'm sure" ,Kami replied.

"T-thank you." ,Gine said.

"Your welcome." ,Kami replied.

 **And Thus begins the Adventure of Dragon ball Hero's beginning!**


End file.
